Congratulations!
by Pe-Pe
Summary: A CCS Songfic which inspired by Aa!Megami-sama ending song. I know it's not too good, but don't be too harsh on me please. R&R are very welcome.


Well, it's a S+S songfic from Aa! Megami-sama ending song (don't ask me why). Anyway, I really – really like this song, especially on the last episode of Aa! Megami-sama (It almost makes me cry! I love that kind of ending.) I want to write about Belldandy and Keichii but I just watch the OVA, if I wrongly write about them, all the goddes fans will be mad at me. So I decided to write a CCS songfic. It takes place a few years after Syaoran left Tomoeda. Hope you enjoy the story.

****

CONGRATULATIONS!

Sung by The Goddess Family Club

'Kringg . . . kringggg . . . ' the phone in Sakura's house has been ringing since this morning. So why there is nobody who answers the phone? The reason is Touya, Sakura's older brother didn't want to. He knows who's the caller and he didn't like that person.

"Oniichan!! Answer the phone will you! There's someone sleeping here!" Sakura yelled from upstairs. "Huh! Okay, I'll answer the phone." Said Touya halfheartedly. "But don't blame me if I don't connect it to you." he said again with a lower voice.

"Moshi - moshi."

". . . . . . ." the person on the other line doesn't say a word. Touya beginning lose his temper. He usually nice to everyone who calls to his house but for this person, it's an exception. "Aa. . . ."

"Who is this?" Touya asked the caller name, even though he already knows the name. "Syao . . . Syaoran." The voice speaks weakly. In the past, he would never nervous if he speaks to Touya. But now, he has to be polite to him since he's dating his sister.

"Syaosyaoran? Who's that? I know no syaosyaoran." He replied cynically. He never forgives what that little brat has done to him. He has taken his most precious treasure in the world, his sister.

"Iie, my name is Syaoran. May I . . . speak to . . . "

"No." Touya said quickly and make a click sound and wait for his speaking opponent reaction.

"NO! DON'T CLOSE THE PHONE YET YOU IDIOT!!!" Syaoran yelled as loud as he can.

"So, you're calling me an _idiot_ huh? Well, this _idiot_ is the only one that can connect you to Sakura." Touya speaks again, with a victorious smile.

"Aaaa . . . Touya-san, sumimasen. I don't know it is you." [Shit! He never satisfied to teased me!]

"Yeah right." Touya makes the click sound again, but this time it is like real.

"NOOO!!!! I SAID DON'T CLOSE THE PHONE YET!!! AT LEAST YOU CAN CONNECT ME TO SAKURA FIRST YOU BIG _MEANNIE_!!!!!"

"One more yelled and you won't be able to speak to Sakura. _Forever_."

"Aaaa . . . Touya-san, . . . sumimasen. Don't fool me like that. May I speak to Sakura?"

"Talk a little bit more polite and maybe I'll think of it." He replied.

"May I speak to Sakura, _please_?" Touya, as halfheartedly as he picks up the phone, goes to his sister's room to wake her up and give the phone to her. "Kaijuu, wake up! This little brat wants to speak to you!" No respond. Then he talks again to Syaoran. "She's a sleep. _Don't _bother call her again."

Suddenly Sakura wakes up and take the phone from her brother's hand before he close the phone. "_Oniichan_! Don't playing around with Syaoran-kun! Moshi - moshi. What's the matter Syaoran-kun?"

"Ah! Sakura! At last! What did you do to make that _disturber_ give you the phone?" Touya, who's by the way still around Sakura can hear his words with his super duper ears and yelled "I STILL HEAR YOU YOU KNOW!!!"

"Oniichan! Get out will you?" Sakura said while pushing him away from her room and locked the door. "Sorry for the annoyance. What's up?"

"Ano, will you . . . go for a walk with me?"

****

Ude wo kunde hoshichi no sanpo de

Taking a walk at a summer resort, arm in arm

****

Guuzen deau CHAPPERU no wedding

We happened to come across a wedding at a CHAPEL

****

Asa no kaze ni tokekomu sanbika

Gospels melting in a summer breeze

****

Shiawase sou na futari

A happy looking couple

"Nee, Syaoran-kun, why do we have to go to this place?" Sakura asked. Syaoran has taken her to some kind of a resort on Tomoeda Beach. They go there by train so they can reach the place in no time. "Aa, . . . ehm I . . . I hear this resort has a tasty seafood, so I want to take you here." He said shyly. Sakura feel happy inside, he dare to speak to her brother just to eat seafood with her. What a guy. As they walk, Syaoran shyly holds her arm tightly. There's some feeling in Sakura's heart which make her can't stop to smile.

"Syaoran, you don't mad at my brother do you? I know oniichan is a little harsh on you but believe me, he doesn't mean to hurt you." Syaoran look at her face, she's so cute. How on earth he can hate that man? He's going to be his brother in law sooner or later. He ran his hand through her hair softly. "Don't worry. Even if I _do_ mad at him, I wouldn't show it to anyone else."

Sakura smiles. She knew Syaoran would talk like that. He's so nice. Suddenly they're attention goes to somewhere else. Not far from the resort there is a small but beautiful chapel covered with white flowers all over the place. "Syaoran look! It seems that they're having a wedding ceremony!"

Syaoran nods. It's rare to see people get married in such a remote place. But the couple looks very happy in their white clothes. The bells ring as they walk to the altar and the flower petals are scattered all over the place. The bride can't stop her happy smiles as they walk because she knows she will be together forever with her beloved.

****

Nozoite! Ikou yo!

Let's go take a look!

****

Choudo chikai no kotoba ga hibiku

Just then the wedding vows ring out

****

Shiawase wakete hoshii

I want to share their happiness

****

Anata wo yokome de miru

I cast a sideways glance at you

Sakura become more excited with the ceremony. She has to see this. "Syaoran-kun . . ."

"What?" Syaoran asked. "Ano, do you . . . by any chance . . . want to take a look?" She asked. 

"But . . ." Syaoran stops his words. He doesn't want to upset her, but he has other plan, and that plan has nothing to do with that wedding ceremony. "Please . . ." Sakura begs. She knows Syaoran is not interested to this kind of things but she really wants to go there.

"But Sakura . . ." When he wants to say another words he can see that Sakura is really _really _wants to go, with or without him. He slips his hand to his pocket and look to the ground. [It seems that you have to wait a little longer . . .]

"Okay, let's go."

"YAY!!! Thank you, syaoran-kun." Full smiles appeared on her face. If he willing to do what he doesn't want to do then he must love her deeply.

As they walk into the chapel, they can hear the bride saying her marriage vow and the priest's sound that say "You now can kiss the bride." A warmth feeling spreading all over her body. Since she was a child she has dreamt to have her own wedding ceremony that is filled by flowers and the sound of birds. And now she sees a ceremony that is like her dream ceremony.

"Syaoran-kun! Look! It's so sweet, isn't it?" Syaoran nods. He can see the entire guest clap their hand as the groom kiss the bride. It sure looks sweet.

"Syaoran-kun . . ."

"What?" He asks softly. "No . . . nothing." Sakura replied with a blushing face. "Let's go a little closer."

****

Kane ga naru wa

The bells are ringing . . .

****

Hanabira ga mau wa

Flower petals dance in the wind . . .

****

Kokoro wo mitasu tashika na ai

True love fills up my heart

****

Kyuu ni watashi namida ga afurete

All of a sudden, tears started to flow

****

Anata no SHATSU de fuita

And I wiped them on your SHIRT

Once again the bells ring through out the air and the flower petals are flying around the chapel. They both take a sit on the back and watch as the couple begins to walk out from the altar. Syaoran holds Sakura's hands tightly and smiles. And when the wind blows her hair and makes it messy Syaoran gently tidy up her hair. "White flowers suits you, Sakura. But not a messy hair."

"Syaoran-kun . . . thank you." she said, smiling. Suddenly Syaoran stands up and go away from her. Sakura feels afraid now, afraid that Syaoran will leave her. "Syaoran-kun! Don't leave me!" She said in fear. She doesn't want to be left alone in the middle of a strangers wedding ceremony. "Syaoran-kun . . . " She looks at the ground and tried to hold her tears. [Why does he do this to me?] But then there's someone who spreads a handful of white flower petals on her hair.

Sakura hurriedly look at the person and she can't stop the tears from flowing from her eyes. "Syaoran-kun . . ." She gets up and hugs Syaoran tightly as if she doesn't want to let go. 

"I told you white flowers suits you." He said softly. He lifted Sakura's head and see tears on her beautiful face. "What's the matter, Sakura? Why are you crying?"

"No . . . I'm just happy." Syaoran searched for his handkerchief to wipe her tears away but he couldn't find it so he offers his shirt instead. "Here, use my shirt. I don't want to see you cry."

****

"Omodetou!" (omodetou) "Arigatou!" (arigatou)

"Congratulations!" "Thank you"

****

Shiroi BU-KE wo sashidasu shinpu

The bride tosses her white BOUQUET

****

Shiawase wakete ageru

I will share my happiness with you

****

Tonari de hohoemu KARE

The GROOM smiling next to her

Outside the chapel, people keep saying congratulations to the happy couple. Some of them even cry because they're happy with their friend's wedding. "Don't cry, it's our happy day."

"No, it's okay. I'm crying because I'm too happy." The woman replied. The man next to him shakes the groom hand with a smile. "Take a good care of my sister. I won't forgive you if you ever hurt her."

[Brothers, they all the same. Always overprotective to his sisters.] Syaoran thoughts while hearing that words. He remembered when Touya threaten him that he would cut him into a _very little pieces_ if he dare to make Sakura cries the first time he and Sakura go out together.

"You single person please gather around me! I want to toss my bouquet!" The bride yelled. Every single person wants to get the nearest spot to the bride so he/she can catch the bouquet. They all make noisy sound, even Syaoran has to put his fingers to his ears.

The bride tosses her bouquet and it becomes the target of everyone near it. It moved from one hand to another until it arrives at the back sits. "Oh no! The flowers will fall to the ground!" Sakura said. "What?" Syaoran asked but Sakura didn't answer his question. She runs toward the bouquet and catches it with her hands. "It's okay, little flowers. You're safe now." She gets up and runs to the bride and gives the bouquet back to her, but the bride just laugh.

"It's yours little girl."

"Hoe? But . . . but I just want to safe it. The flowers will be hurt if they fall in to the ground." The bride kneeled down and gives the bouquet back to her. "It's really a sweet things to do. Here, take this flowers, they would be very happy if they're with you." after saying that, the bride walks towards her husband. "She's a cute little girl, isn't she?"

"Yes." The groom said shortly. "I want to have a daughter just like her and I'll named her Sakura."

"Hm? Why do you want to named our daughter by Sakura?"

"I don't know. But every time I see the Sakura trees bloom, it makes me feel happy."

The groom softly put his hands around her waist. "I will always share my happiness with you so that you will always be happy." He said smiling.

"Thank you darling."

****

Futari noseta KURUMA ga ugoku to

When the CAR carrying the couple starts to move

****

Anata ookina akubi hitotsu

You let out a big yawn

****

Gyutto ude wo tsunette ageta no

I pinch your arm

****

Omoi ni kidzuku kashira

I wonder if you even realize how I feel

When the couple arrived at their car, the bride searched for the little girl who has green emerald eyes and an auburn hair. She hurriedly runs to Sakura.

"Hoee?" Sakura asked. The bride kneeled once again and moves closer to her ears. "They say that whoever gets the bouquet of a bride that has just been married will be the next person to get married." After saying that, she goes back to her husband.

On the other hand, Sakura's heartbeat raised. Is it true? He would love to married Syaoran but they all still a teenager. It would take several years again until they really get married. The car starts to leave all the guest behind and Sakura just watch silently as the car slowly disappear from her sight.

"Let's go home." He said. Sakura nods and holds his arm again. [Syaoran-kun . . . you really are a sweet person.] She thought. "Do you know what that bride whispered to me? She said whoever gets the bouquet will get married pretty soon. What do you think, Syaoran-kun?" She asked but Syaoran just yawn and ignore her words.

"Syaoran-kun!" She stated piqued-ly while pinching his arm as hard as she could. "OUCH! What have I done?" he asked confused.

"_Nothing_!!" She replied, half-yelling. [You always like that, when someone is serious, you begin to ignore all the things around you! I wonder do you really know what I feel. If you do, so why do you make me mad? I just can't understand your other side, Syaoran-kun, and you just don't want to make me understand about you.]

Aa kaerimichi tere nagara

On the way back you blushed and said

****

Itsuka kimi to kurashitai

"I want to live with you someday"

****

Masaka PUROPUZU na no?

Could this be a PROPOSAL?

"Oi! Sakura! Don't be mad at me!" Syaoran said from Sakura's back. She's in a bad mood now, and doesn't want to be disturb. "Sakura . . . I haven't give you this . . ." He said, but Sakura is too mad to hear anything from him. "Sakura, what should I do to make you forgive me?" he asked. Sakura stops her step and turns back.

"I don't know, Syaoran-kun. I'm too mad at you right now. Please don't talk to me, okay?" Syaoran stood silently. He knows that he has made Sakura really mad, better not say another words and starts to follow her quietly.

After a ten minutes of silent walk Sakura suddenly say something. "I don't understand you, Syaoran-kun."

"What?" Syaoran still don't understand. First she's mad just because he feels sleepy and now she said that she doesn't understand him?

"No, _You _don't want to let me understand more about you . . . and I hate you for that." Suddenly Syaoran realize what really makes her mad at him. Such a little thing can make her upset, it's so not her. But still, she is the person whom he loved with all his heart.

"So that's why you are upset with me." He stated with a smile. Sakura stops and stares at him. What's so funny? She _is_ still mad at him, right?

He whispers something to her ears and quickly hides his face from her. "What are you saying Syaoran-kun? I didn't hear you." She said while trying to see his face. "Syaoran-kun! I'm serious! I didn't hear what you're saying!"

When Syaoran turns his head, Sakura saw Syaoran's face has turn red like an apple. [He's so cute when he blushed!] She thought.

"Ehm . . . it's about that bouquet, right?"

"Yes, so?" She asked curiously.

"I . . . I want to live with you someday . . ."

A million sensations are dancing in her heart. She can't believe this! Is it true? Do her ears doesn't betray her? Do she really hears Syaoran said that he wanted to lived with her someday?

"Oh, Syaoran-kun!" She said happily while hugging him. She doesn't if it is a proposal or not, the important thing is Syaoran really understand her, even though she doesn't absolutely understand about her. "I really love you, you know that."

"Of course, you have waited me for years since I left you. That's all the proof I need."

****

Ude wo kunde hoshichi no sanpo de

Taking a walk at a summer resort, arm in arm

****

Guuzen deau CHAPPERU no wedding

We happened to come across a wedding at a CHAPEL

****

Kitto watashi yokan ga shiteta no

I had a feeling that that was

****

Mirai wo sasotte-ita

An invitation to the future

****

Eki no FO-MU ressha ga ugoku to

At the station platform when the train start moving

****

Hanarerarenai futari ni naru

We can't leave each other

****

Anata doko de te ni ireta kita no?

Where did you get it?

****

Mabushii yubi wa miseta!

You showed me a shinny ring!

****

Furueru yubi ni kureta

And put it on my shaky finger

Time past quickly that day, it almost nine o clock in the night and Touya has started to feel worry about her sister. She usually doesn't go home this late. Is something happened to her? Mean while Syaoran hasn't told Sakura what's the real reason he takes her to that resort. After they get of the train they just stared at each other silently.

"Thank you for today, Syaroan-kun. I have a really great day." She said. "And the seafood is delicious." Syaoran nods but say nothing. They just stood there silently as time pass.

"So . . . what are we waiting for?" Asked Sakura.

"Ehm . . .Sakura . . ." Sakura look at her watch and then shouts. "Oh no! It's nine o'clock! Oniichan will be very worry about me! I have to go home quickly!" She claimed. "Good night Syaoran-kun." She waved her goodbye and then ready to run toward her house.

"Sakura! Wait!" He shouts. [I _have_ to tell her . . . It would be hard to ask her out.next time since we go home late.]

"Nani?" She asked. "I . . . I walked you home."

"That's okay Syaoran-kun. My house is not so far from here, beside your house is on the other way from my house. I don't want to troubled you."

"I . . . I . . ." He starts to loose control of himself, he can't say the words so he decided to search something from his pocket.

"What are you doing Syaoran-kun?"

"Here . . ." Between his shaky fingers, Sakura can see some small shinny object that looks like a ring. When she observed the object more carefully, it really _is_ a ring. It's decorated with small winged heart with three little diamonds around it. "Where . . . where did you get it? Syaoran-kun!" She said almost hysterically.

"I want you to take this . . . as a symbol of my sincerity. Someday, when I have become a man that can be rely on, I would come to you and ask you to be my wife." He takes Sakura's right ring finger and put the ring on it.

"Syaoran-kun! I'm so happy. When that time comes, I will surely accept you." Tears start to flow again, but this time she doesn't want to wipe it off. She wants to remember every little things that happened that time so when she has a child she can tell her child how happy she was when Syaoran first propose her. "Thank you . . . Syaoran-kun . . . thank you for giving me the best memories of my life."

-Owari-


End file.
